wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Astraj
Astraj is a Forge World within the Brigg Sector near the Azuran Sector. Astraj is currently under watch of the Adamant Wardens Space Marine Chapter and manufacture equipment for them directly and have trained all of their techmarines. As a result, their customs and personal acumen have spread to the Adamant Wardens' forges. In light of the recent tensions the Forge World has reduced communications with the wider Mechanicus but still holds up it's tithes. History Astraj was colonized sometime in M30, unknown even by the stringent and thorough records of the Mechanicus. Astraj soon after faded into obscurity, they never had the same extremity as other forge worlds like Gryphonne IV and Graia. They didn't even have the means to produce large numbers of energy weapons, they only ever made and often used crude kinetic weapons like Autoguns and Autocannons. They soon became known for the minimal STCs they found involving cheap, reliable, and useful weapons for the nearby guard, including the Halion Guard. For the next 5 Millennia their production was below-standard and despite Billions upon Billions of Thrones being spent commissioning their orbital shipyards they were still a minor forge world. This did however, give the Forge Lords openings to exercise works upon 'improving' weapons they found, often slipping as an "inconsequential repair" on a broken Autogun but eventually they became a manufacturer of artisan-crafted Autoguns and Boltguns. But due to lackluster trade, they were kept in their armories and occasionally purchased by a rogue trader or naval officer for upwards of 90,000 Thrones Soon however, in M38 the concerned Fabricator-General looking over his reports found a portion of news. They were to train the first techmarines within the newly founded Adamant Wardens and help them with industrial potentials. The Fabricator-General ordered all due haste and thus began the long and colourful relationship the Wardens have had with Astraj. As a result, the various Magi and Arch-Magi of Astraj set out to work at gathering STCs for more Astartes equipment. By about 690.M38, they were training their Techmarines on the craft, nature, and specifications of the sacred machines. This soon turned into group research and exploration along with experimentation. But still, despite all of the work, they had no known means of creating a meaningful number of powerful Energy Weapons; much to the dismay of the Master Engineer of the Wardens and Magi of Astraj. This also lead to a considerable expansion of their shipyards to construct and refit Astartes vessels, the forge world had purpose which they hadn't had for their entire career between the lackluster knights and titans they manufactured that had a near-total rate of destruction over a period of only 3 Centuries. Since the intervention of the Wardens, Astraj has seen larger amounts of trade and production for themselves and have been on a near-constant rise in terms of profits and productions in all regards. Production They create various Kinetic Weapons, Armor, and Vehicles for local Regiments like the Halion Guard and vessels for the local Navy. They also create their own weapons and armor for the use in Titans and Skitarii. Astraj is famed in it's home sector for it's extremely effective Kinetic weaponry and their reliability. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets